Meal Time
by crOwnlEssG
Summary: This story is based on xanseviera's "Supernatural meal time" artwork, so please check that out first. The brothers just wanted to eat their meal in peace, but even that is hard to achieve with chibi angels following them.


LOL, I actually had an idea for this months ago but only recently managed to form a real story out of it.

Basically, this fic is inspired by _xanseviera_'s artwork called _Supernatural+meal time_, and it's written with her permission. I suggest you really look at it first for you to understand this story. The link is here, just get rid of the extra spaces: http: / xanseviera. deviantart. com/ gallery/ #/d3hqid5

So this is my first (sorta) AU/(sorta) crack/story based on art. HOORAY! I hope you enjoy it! 8D

Also, since the angels here a tiny, I got the weirdest thought that they should be like Pokemons… which means they have 'limited vocabulary'… just to be cute :3

* * *

><p>After a long day of driving, the Winchesters came across a lush, empty field and decided to take a break and have lunch there. They had just been to a McDonald's drive-thru so the food they ordered were still fresh and intact (and not at all pathetically deformed like the paper bag had been thrown at the wall several times).<p>

The brothers got out of the Impala and wordlessly agreed to sit on the hood. The sun was finally out and it was about time they got a bit of warmth and simply bask in it. A few minutes passed and they were already at ease. They could not recall the last time they could just sit back, relax and not have a care in the world; it was nice not having to deal with the crap they usually had to subject themselves to.

They were not in any life-threatening situations (for once), there were no supernatural creatures around (good _or _bad) and they had a big, cholesterol-filled meal at the ready. For now, everything was awesome.

Dean fished his bacon and cheese burger out of the paper bag and was about to sink his teeth into it when he felt a light, warm weight settle on his head.

"Burger."

He sighed and lowered his hands to his lap. Could he have at least had _one _freaking bite before the moment was over?

"Burger." the same voice piped up again.

Dean did not even need to look up to know that it was Castiel who had plopped down on his hair. Although he was a tad surprised when he felt another weight land on his shoulder; glancing to the side, he realized that Balthazar had tagged along. This was just fantastic.

"I thought you said we'd lose 'em," grumbled Dean to Sam.

Sam gave Castiel and Balthazar a tolerating look and shrugged. "Guess they've gotten better at tracking us." he replied.

As if to further highlight that fact, Castiel inched a few inches forward on Dean's hair so that Dean could see his upside-down head peeking at him. "Burger." he stated.

"Cas, no. We've been through this already. No burgers for you for a while." reprimanded Dean.

Even in his current position, Castiel managed to do a head-tilt. "I'm God." he said, like that would be enough of an answer. "Burger." he persisted.

"You're not God, okay? And just 'cuz you _think _you're God, doesn't mean you can get away with everything." Dean pointed out.

Castiel blinked and threw him an innocently befuddled expression. "…Burger." he went on.

"For the last time – !"

"Uhm, Dean…" Sam interrupted, pointing at something on Dean's left.

Dean followed the direction his brother was indicating and noticed that their paper bag was moving around. Upon closer inspection, he discovered that Balthazar had located the ice cream sundae was presently swimming and diving in it.

"Balthazar, what the hell are you doing?" he yelled.

Balthazar stilled but the cheeky look he had on did not fade. "Bath." he said, grinning.

"In my _sundae_?" exclaimed Dean.

"Milk bath." Balthazar replied. And yeah, Dean noticed that he was not actually stuffing his face with it. "I'm hot." he added, winking.

Dean rolled his eyes and chose not to look inside the paper bag anymore.

Then Castiel began rolling around in his hair, which was probably just to annoy him. "Burger." he said with a hint of a whine.

"_No, _Cas. Quit it!" Dean practically shouted. If this continued, he will not hesitate in shaking the little bugger off, no matter how damn powerful he claimed to be.

Throughout this whole predicament, Sam was caught between laughing his ass off at Dean's expense and expressing sympathy for him. Either way, Dean wanted to throttle him for not having to deal with this, _and _for just sitting there and not helping in the slightest.

Suddenly, Sam's luck finally ran out as a third visitor appeared on his shoulder.

"Gabriel?" Sam exclaimed. And Dean had to snicker at how startled his brother became.

Gabriel waggled his eyebrows at him. "'sup?" he said.

Sam turned on the begging puppy-eyes for Dean, to which Dean retaliated by smirking and giving him a '_You're on your own_' look.

One defeated bitch-face later, Sam had no choice but to acknowledge the archangel. "You too, huh?" he sighed.

Gabriel sat up straight and mischievously stared at Sam. "Feed me!" he proclaimed.

"Sam, don't you _dare _give him anything! We'll just be provoking every single one of them!" Dean hollered.

Gabriel stuck his tongue out at Dean before turning back to Sam. "Feed me!" he said again.

"Sorry, gotta go with Dean on this one." said Sam.

At that, Gabriel judgingly squinted at Sam before flying off somewhere behind him. For a while, it seemed as though Gabriel was gone for good, but knowing him, something would always come up.

True enough, Gabriel came fluttering back in front of them, only this time he was in possession of Sam's laptop.

Sam got to his feet. "Hey! Give that back!" he shouted.

Instead, Gabriel pulled a mocking face at him and flew over to the toughest tree nearby. He got a bit more altitude, and once he was sure that he was out of Sam's reach, made a move to bash the laptop against the trunk.

"Stop that! _Stop!_" screamed Sam, running over to the tree. Gabriel playfully waved at him before aiming the laptop at a particular jagged part of the tree.

"No, no, no. Alright, fine, I might still have a bag of Kisses in here somewhere," Sam groused, lumbering back to the Impala in misery. When he rejoined Dean, he was carrying with him a bag of Hershey Kisses.

Gabriel instantly brightened at the sight and was beside Sam in less than a heartbeat. He joyfully opened his mouth like he expected Sam to just start putting one chocolate after another in there.

"Nope. My laptop first, _then _your stupid chocolate." said Sam.

For almost a minute, Gabriel appeared to consider this carefully, but eventually he haphazardly dropped the laptop onto Sam's lap and snatched one Kiss. Before Sam was even aware of it, the archangel was munching carelessly on his shoulder.

"You've doomed us all." said Dean.

"What was I supposed to do? He was gonna thrash my laptop!" Sam cried out.

"That was just probably a bluff – OW!" Dean yelped as Gabriel threw an empty, rolled up chocolate wrapper at his eye.

Dean glared at him, though Gabriel seemed to be more focused on his second Kiss. "Damn freeloading angels – _Ouch!_" he exclaimed. Now Castiel was pulling at his hair for attention.

"Burger." he said.

"No." Dean retorted.

"Burger."

"This is _my _burger. Go get your own."

There was a bit of a shift on his head, followed by Castiel tumbling down and landing onto Dean's stomach in a fluffy little ball of his own feathers (and no, that was definitely not the most adorable thing Dean had ever seen in his life!). Once Castiel untangled himself, he gave Dean his typical penetrating stare.

"Dean, just tear him off a piece so he'll stop." said Sam, pinching the bridge of his nose in exasperation.

Naturally, Dean wanted to say no, but this was getting ridiculous enough as it was. Frustrated, he ripped off a small chunk from his burger and offered it to Castiel. "There! You happy?" he snapped.

Castiel sat up and leaned in close to the chunk, almost rubbing on it like some sort of kitten.

"Glad _that _finally – " Dean began, only to be interrupted when Balthazar made the paper bag topple and let loose a small river of melted ice cream all over Dean. "Did you have to spill this on my pants?" he exclaimed, and the worst part was that, now, he looked like he had wet himself.

Balthazar grinned and flew away before Dean had the chance to swat him.

Taking note of the distraction, Castiel seized Dean's burger and quickly soared off with it, leaving Dean with just the small chunk.

"Hey! Cas! Get back here with my burger! That's totally uncool!" Dean yelled, but Castiel – as well as Balthazar and Gabriel (plus all the Hershey Kisses) – was nowhere to be seen.

Unbelievable. Seriously unbelievable.

With nothing else to do, Dean slumped back against the Impala in frustration. So much for having a relaxing afternoon.

All of a sudden, Castiel reappeared beside him and kissed his cheek. He then vanished again a second afterward.

Dean merely sat there in shock. "The hell…?"

"I think that's his way of thanking you." Sam chuckled.

For some reason, some of the vexation Dean was harboring ebbed away. "Whatever. Next time, we're eating indoors."

* * *

><p><em>Thank you for reading one extremely weird idea XD<em>


End file.
